Chii
by Winterflower
Summary: Hideki's thoughts on Chii and what happens when he meet someone who not only look exactly like her and has a pet name of 'Chii? Note: Based at the end of the Chobits, Chii no longer exist in this story . My first fanfic. on hold
1. Chii

Chobits: Chii…

Somewhere in Tokyo, a familiar looking figure strolling down the street, eyeing enviously of the loving couples holding each others hands with a happy look plastered on their faces.

"I wish Chii is still here with me." The lone figure sighed as he was talking to no one in particular.

Hideki as we last saw him nine years back is now twenty eight years old, currently working as a manager in one of the top corporate firms in Japan. He sighed as he recalled some memories of her.

/Flashbacks/

"_Hideki, Hideki, Chii bake some cake for you to eat." Chii called out happily as she showed Hideki the cake that she baked specially for him._

"_Hontou (Really) for me? Then I will dig in." Hideki replied as he took a bite of the slice of cake._

"_Oishi_ (Delicious)_ neh, Chii you are great." Hideki spoke as he rubbed Chii's head very gently._

"_Chiii …" Chii purred back in pleasure on Hideki's touch._

"_Hideki, I have bought your yummies for you." Chii innocently informed Hideki as she showed him the porn magazine that she had bought._

_Hideki saw the porn magazine; he blushed very furiously at the sight of it._

"_Chii? Hideki don't like it?" Chii asked very innocently._

"_No, I like." Hideki managed to reply back to Chii._

"_Chii! Why are you wearing nothing but an apron?" Hideki squawked in surprised as he woke up from his fitful slumber trying to avoid an instant massive blood loss._

"_Chii saw it from the yummies that Hideki keeps. You don't like it chii?" Chii asked with a puppy eyed look._

"_No … er yes…" Hideki stuttered out. 'Damn! Screw these hormones…'_

Hideki laughed out loud at that particular recollection, making people who were around him to quickly shun him immediately upon sight.

Hideki laughed for short while before letting out a loud sigh remembering the day that changed everything.

Six years back:

"_Chii! What happened please wake up!" Hideki yelled as he found Chii slumped on the floor in a fetal position._

"_Chii!"_

_At Hibiya's room: _

"_Ms Hibiya! Chii… What happened to her!" Hideki yelled after she completed a diagnosis scan on Chii._

"_Hideki, I'm sorry … Chii's motherboard has burned out …" Chitose Hibiya managed to say before covering her mouth with her hand in sorrow._

"_No … this can't be … CHIII!" Hideki howled at his loss, hugging Chii at the same time._

Ever since that day, he moved out the apartment, unable to bear to be reminded that she is no longer in existence. Chitose Hibiya even thou she respected his decision of moving out, but her eyes shone with sadness as she has lost her daughter again and forever. He even avoided the places that he and Chii had frequently visited to avoid the emptiness that invaded his life again and even took to drinking to avoid pain but only to be hit two times harder than ever. His friends, Shinbo, Shimizu, Minoru and Yumi, who heard of his plight tried to cheer him up by visiting him at his new place, but they could only stay there for a short while as they were very busy with their lives. Hideki didn't want to begrudge them of their personal time that he was cooking up false engagements to keep them from visiting him, but they got the hint not before extracting a promise from him to visit them.

He agreed to it but he kept the visits to them as rare as possible so that he will not take up too much time with them. They except Minoru even tried to set him up to various dates but to no avail. Hideki sighed as he turned to a familiar street as he looked at his present state.

"Sigh … back to square one no girlfriend the difference is that I'm much richer than before…" Hideki then let out a hard bitter laugh, sending passerby shunning him as he continued to walk on. "Whatever it is, like I have informed her sister Freya that I will always remember her in my heart even though she no longer exists." Hideki murmured quietly as he reached his intended destination.

"I have reached here, I heard from Yumi that she is having her first child and she and Manager are looking forward to it, guess it has been a long time since I passed Chiroru Bakery and that's where …" Hideki was cut short when he noticed there was someone in the Chiroru bakery carrying a tray full of pastries and placing the pastries at their respective places.

"Is that … Chii!" Hideki gasped as he dashed inside the bakery and hugged blond haired girl with the familiar ear muffs causing her to drop the tray that she was holding at the first place.

"Chii! Is that you? I have always missed you so much!" Hideki cried as he continued to hug the person very tightly, causing her to blush very violently.

"Ano (Err) … Do I know you?" the extremely red face girl asked Hideki, causing him to hold her in surprise, the girl removed the ear phone revealing a human ear.

Just then Yumi with a huge swollen belly and Ueda Hiroyasu came out the kitchen upon hearing the commotion.

"Senpai, you are here, we didn't expect you to be here. You must have met Haruno Chidori, she is our new employee." Yumi introduced them to each other.

"Gomen nasai (Sorry) for a moment I thought you were somebody whom I knew." 'Shit! Now she thinks that I'm a pervert!'

"Iie (No), it's just that I'm just wondering how you know my pet name. Those who are close to me normally call me Chii."


	2. Chidori

Chapter 2:

Due to four reviews, chapter 2 is up for reads. This time, it will be based on Haruno Chidori

Just as her shift was ending, Haruno Chidori couldn't help staring outside the shop, recalling what had happened a few hours ago.

/_Flashback_/

"_Ano, please wake up?" Chidori begged as she was shaking a passed out Hideki hard, she could not shake that horrible feeling that he might or could not wake up again. As she was continued to shake him awake, just in front of her bosses who were very stunned at Hideki's reaction to Chidori's reply. She couldn't help recalling back the moment when she saw her late twin sister, Reiya, unable to wake up for eternity. _

_To her relief, Hideki give a groan, and opened his eyes, muttering some incomprehensive words. He did not notice her when he asked her lady boss what exactly happened, after her explanation, he managed to get up in a dazed manner. Although he remained in a dazed state when he left the shop, he even bought two boxes of cakes as well, still ignoring her at the same time._

She continued to gaze out of the window, till Yumi had to call out loudly to snap her out of her daze.

"Sorry, Manageress, I forgot about the time." Chidori apologized to Yumi who was looking at her with a bit of concern.

"Ano, Chidori san, are you thinking of Motosuwa san?" Ueda Hiroyasu asked Chidori.

"You mean the one who fainted on the spot? Hai, I don't understand why, I have never met him before and he just suddenly hugged me and then he just ignores me." Chidori replied, with a confused look. Sad looks filled both her bosses' faces.

"That you will have to ask Sempai, if he passes here again." Yumi replied quietly to Chidori, causing the latter to be very confused.

As Chidori headed back to her home, she couldn't help thinking about her deceased twin sister and the day it happened that really changed her life.

_/Flashback/_

"_Chii, are you seeing my boyfriend?" A fourteen year old Reiya asked Chidori in their share bedroom. "If you are, you better stop it now." Reiya warned her._

"_Sister, I'm not seeing or flirting with him, he mistook me as you as usual." Chidori replied to her twin._

"_Liar!" Reiya yelled as she gave her twin a hard slap on the face, causing her to fall on the ground. Chidori rubbed the area of her face where the slap had landed._

"_I saw you with him!" Reiya shouted at her, shaking with anger._

"_I did not flirt with him, how could you not believe me, I hate you!" Chidori yelled as she ran out of the house in tears._

_Chidori ran all the way to her mother's younger sister, Chitose's home, crying her heart out in her godmother's arms. 'I hate her so much, I'm always in her shadows, I tried to stand out from her and it always fail, I really wish that she does not exist at all.' She thought angrily in her heart. _

_A few days later …_

"_Miss Haruno, I'm sorry, your sister has died in a car accident." A policeman informed her, as they brought her to the mortuary where her twin sister's body was laid. _

"_No, it can't be … SIS!" Chidori yelled as she shook her dead sister's body hard._

Even though her parents who were practically workaholics had sort of blamed her for their ideal daughter's death, Chidori started to blame and hated herself for causing her 'perfect' twin's death. She would have lost herself in despair if it is not for her godmother who understand her feelings and did not blame her for her twin's death, offered her lodgings at her place, which she willingly accepted. She then found a part time job at Chiroru bakery and started attending classes at Seki cram school. Even though she kept herself busy, she just couldn't help but feeling so guilty over her sister's death and empty, whenever she sees people whom she was familiar with hanging with their loved ones…

"Godma, I'm home…" Chidori called the customary greeting as she entered the apartment, removing her shoes at the same time.

"Mou, Chidori, you didn't call us at all." A familiar small- sized (chibi) persocom with Arabic costume dragging another small persocom with bells attached to her twin ponytails pouted and glomped on Chidori's face at the same time.

"Sorry, Sumomo, Kotoko; it just slipped past my mind." Chidori apologized to them as she entered the living room.

"Welcome home, Chii." Hibiya Chitose replied, giving the customary reply back to Chidori. "Today, we will be chicken stew with broccoli, grilled mackerel and potato potage soup, and salmon and tuna ongari and we have a guest." Chitose informed Chidori.

"Yay, salmon and tuna ongari, my favorite and I'm really starving, Godma, Sumomo and Kotoko, you wouldn't believe what happened at my workplace. There's this guy who …" Chidori's voice trailed off when she saw the familiar stranger staring back at her in surprise.

"Aah, Chii, I like you to meet our guest, Motosuwa Hideki."

Winter: Sorry, everyone for this crappy part, but somehow this part just popped out of my mind when I was trying to type for the other fanfics. Please review. (I almost forgot, sorry for not thanking those who took the trouble to review this piece.)

Triste.Garden,Muffinizer,Fire-Paw66: Thanks, here's the second chapter for it, even though I'm still a newbie in here.

Mell Kamiyana: thks for pointing out the error for the japanese word for delicious, for this chapter, I try to stick to english even though, I use a few Japanese words, to follow their way or manner of speech ;)


	3. hideki

Chapter 3: Hideki 

Hideki was standing at the clock tower, waiting for a certain someone. He just couldn't help thinking of what had happened the previous night.

/Flashback/

"Ahhh, she's here, she's going to call me a pervert!" Hideki wailed to himself as the others looked at him in surprise as he remembered that time he mistook her as Chii, he had nuzzled her neck while hugging her.

"EH, I didn't know that you are the guy from the cake shop." Chidori gasped in surprise as Hibiya stared at them with surprise.

"Ara, since you two know each other, I will then skip the introductions." Hibiya replied clapping her hands.

"Anyway, Hideki san, please join us for dinner." Hibiya asked him in which he agreed.

After a few intense hours of silence at the dinner table …

"Thanks for the dinner, Ms Hibiya and Haruno san." Hideki said, as he rubbed his full belly. "I really missed your cooking, Ms Hibiya."

"Is it, Motosuwa san, then you should have come here more often." Hibiya replied, causing Hideki to laugh sheepishly at her.

"Sa, since you are in town, why don't you bring my niece out and show her around?" Hibiya asked him.

"Sure why not?" he replied before he realized something. 'Oh shit!'

/end of flashback/

'I didn't know Ms Hibiya is also into the matchmaking thing.' Hideki thought as he stood there, he didn't have to wait any longer, when he saw the girl who he has been waiting for running towards him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Motosuwa san." She apologized trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"It's alright, I have just arrived here just five minutes ago." He lied trying to prevent Chidori from being guilty.

"I was about to leave my house if it wasn't for Sumomo who started up the warm up exercise." She huffed back, causing him to laugh back at a certain recollection of him also have to follow the exercise routine created by Sumomo with Chii as well.

"Ano, what's so funny Motosuwa san?" Chidori asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just that I still can't believe that Sumomo still have that exercise routine program inside her." Hideki laughed, causing her to smile as well. "So where shall we head to Haruno san?" Hideki asked her causing her to frown as well.

"Just call me Chidori or Chii, like you called me at the cake shop." Chidori fumed, pouted her face, causing him to term it as cute.

'Cute? Where did it come from?' Hideki thought in surprise as he mentally slapped himself, causing her to look at him in puzzlement.

"Well then Tori san, then you has to call me Hideki then, so where shall we head to?" he repeated his question, rubbing his head.

"Hmmm, shall we go to the arcade down there?" she pointed to the game arcade down the road.

"Sure, why not Tori san." He replied.

"Yay, thanks Hideki, I wanted to try out that DDR game." She chirped as she dragged him along with her.

A few hours later …

"That was fun Hideki," she crowed as both of them were sitting on the boat with Hideki rowing the boat. He grinned at her response as he couldn't help but to admit that he enjoyed watching her dance and duel with her over some two player games with her winning most of the time.

"Thanks for bringing me out, it is hard as back at my hometown, everyone keep seeing my sister instead of me." She informed him with a sad look on her face while she was admiring the lake scenery.

Hideki was about to reply, when he heard a familiar voice from his left side.

"Motosuwa san it has been a long while." A deep voice called out from his left side, causing him to stand up and turn around to take around to the source of the voice, causing the boat to rock dangerously, dumping Chidori into the lake.

"Eh, Minoru san, Yuzuki san! Tori!" Hideki cried out as he recognized the now teenager and his persocom beside him and noticed that Chidori was falling into the lake.

* * *

Winter: sorry for the late update as i was having a bit of writer block to write this chpt and i was busy updating the other stories from various anime, clearing up assignments and preparing for exams and as well as a slow typer. I like to thank those to take the trouble to R&R this fic:

* * *

DarkRealm08, F3nr1L and Elda: thanks alot, hope you will enjoy this chapter, even thou its a bit short. 


End file.
